Her Guava
by BlueDream1
Summary: Just a little dyojs that contains Jate angst, humor and romance. Hope you´ll like it.


Hey! This is just something written for dyojs, but I hope you´ll like it.

_After being back from captivity, the lives of Jack, Kate and Sawyer are finally beginning to go back to normal. Well, almost normal. ´Cause she´s with them now. No matter how hard Kate tries to ignore it, it seems that Juliet fit in completely among the other survivors. Especially among Jack. And Kate hates her for that. _P.S. In this story, Juliet isn´t bad, she isn´t trying to seduce Jack, she just likes him because he´s always been so good to her. But Kate IS jealous, so she doesn´t see things straight.

Kate is standing at the edge of the jungle, chatting with Claire. She´s not in her best mood, because she hasn´t seen Jack in a while; and, as Sawyer was so kind to notice her, Juliet was nowhere to be found also.

Kate: How can he trust her? For all we know, she could be spying on us right now.

Claire: Kate, I really don´t think…

Kate: I mean, we´ve been here for three months, it´s almost improbable that we wouldn´t have seen her, right?

Right then, they hear some laughing coming from behind and, soon enough, they see Jack and Juliet coming from the jungle, obviously having fun, giggling. Jack stops immediately when he sees Kate´s look.

Jack: Uhm….Hey… We were just...water bottles and stuff…

Kate _not listening to him; her eyes fixed on Juliet_: So, do you like the jungle?

Juliet _smiling_: Oh, yeah, it´s beautiful here. Jack just showed me the waterfall and that beautiful little beach few miles away from here, do you know it?

Kate _realizing that she talks about the beach where she and Jack first met_: Oh, he did show it to you, didn´t he? What else did he show you?

Juliet _feeling the tension, confused_: Uhm…

Jack: Kate…

Kate: No, Jack, we´re just having a chat. So, Juliet, tell me… _She stops, noticing the basket Juliet is carrying._ What is that?

Juliet: Oh, we found guava tree on our back here. Jack told me he´s been dying to taste them for days, but couldn´t pick them, ´cause he´s not so good at climbing trees, so I offered to help him.

Kate shoots a killing look towards Jack who, for some reason, finds it very interesting to stare at the ground.

Kate: Did you say ´guava tree´?

Juliet: Yeah…you know – guavas; the circular fruit that…

Kate _irritated_: I know what guava is!

Juliet: Okaaay, I was just trying to… _sees the look on Kate´s face_…never mind.

Kate: We have to go now; Claire needs to feed the baby.

Claire: But he just ate five min….

Kate: Well, babies got hungry soon, Claire. Com´on! _She takes her for her hand and starts dragging her; then turns around slowly_.…Oh and, Juliet, enjoy your guavas. If you have any questions, you can always ask Jack. ´Cause, you know, he knows a lot about guavas… _With that said, she glares him one last killing look; then marches away._

Jack _helplessly_: Kate…

Back at the caves. Claire is looking at the sleeping baby in her arms, thinking about how ethical it is to wake a baby from his sleep, because she is forced to listen to Kate´s jabbering about Juliet.

Kate _pacing up and down nervously_: Did you hear her? ´J_ack showed me the waterfall…Jack showed me the beach…Jack this – Jack that_…´

Claire: Actually Kate, she only said his name twice.

Kate: And did you see that! ´_I offered… blah, blah_…´ Like it´s some kind of miracle to know how to climb the tree!

Claire: Why do you mind so much about her picking the fruit?

Kate: Oh, my dear Claire, you just don´t see the truth. This is not about picking fruit. It´s about stealing. Now she´s picking my fruit, then she´ll go hunting boars…hell, she´ll even raise your baby if you let her!

Claire: Kate, I **_really_** think you´re overreacting a little.

Kate: Overreacting? No. Didn´t you hear her? Guavas!

Claire: They´re just ordinary fruit.

Kate: No, Claire, this was my job! My guavas! I liked those guavas: their color, their smell… the way they would sit close to me by the fire…

Claire _confused_: Are we still talking about guavas?

Kate _realizing that she just gave herself away_: I…I meant…

Claire _smiling friendly at her_: I think it´s time for you to tell ´_your guavas_´ what you really feel.

_Aaron wakes up and starts crying_.

Claire: Now I **_really_** need to feed him.

_She gets up, touches Kate´s shoulder for encouragement and then leaves, leaving perplexed Kate behind_.

At the beach. Jack sees Claire entering the tent and follows her.

Jack: Uhm, Claire…can I talk to you?

Claire: Just one second….Okay, you can come in now.

Jack: Hey.

Claire: Hey to you, too. So, Jack, what did you wanna talk about?

Jack _little embarrassed_: Uhm… you know, what happened back there…

Claire: Yes…

Jack: I was just…What the hell WAS that?

Claire: That, my big brother, was a woman in PMS.

Jack: PMS?

Claire: That´s right.

Jack _confused_: But…But she must have had pms before and she never behaved like a …like a lunatic!

Claire: Oh, it´s not just PMS. There´s more.

Jack: There is?

Claire: Yeah. You see, it´s not just a woman in PMS; it´s a jealous woman in pms.

Jack: Oh-oh. I got myself in trouble, didn´t I?

Claire _laughs_: Yes, you did.

Jack: Who is she jealous about? Wait a sec…she doesn´t think that…me and Juliet…?

Claire: She thinks exactly that.

Jack _amused at first at the thought that Kate is jealous; but soon realizes what that means_: So, if she´s jealous, that means she…she….

Claire: She loves you? _Jack looks at her; his look something between embarrassment and confusion. Claire smiles at him_.….Yes, Jack, I think it means precisely that.

Jack: Right…Cool…So,…

Claire: I think you should go talk to her.

Jack: Okay. Do you know where she is?

Claire: I left her at the caves some 15min ago.

Jack _getting up_: Right. I better go…Uhm, Claire, thanks for this.

Claire _smiling_: You´re welcome. _She sees him leaving the tent; then remembers something._…Jack! _He turns around_.…If she starts blabbering about guavas, ´guava´ is you.

Jack _totally puzzled_: What!

Claire _laughing_: Never mind. You´ll figure it out.

Jack walks in on the clearing where they first kissed. She finds her sitting on a stump; her back turned toward him. She seems no notice him. He hears her uttering, mimicking Juliet´s voice: ˝_Guavas! ...offered to help him!_ _Ha_!...˝

Jack _thinking_: God helped me! ... _Clearing his throat and stepping out_.: Uhm, hey.

Kate _turns around_: Oh, hey.

He sits next to her.

Jack: So, Kate…Wanna talk about it?

Kate _pretending confused_: Talk about what?

Jack: About what happened earlier ... _She looks at him all innocently_.…how you attacked Juliet.

Kate _defensively_: I didn´t **_attack_** her! ... _He gives her a look_.… Fine! I admit, I was a little tough, but I didn´t trust her.

Jack: You didn´t trust her? What did you think, she´d poison my fruit?

Kate: No, I…I just don´t think she should be going on treks with us.

Jack: You didn´t seem to mind when she went with Locke two days ago.

Kate _slips out before has a chance to think; but then, realizing, stops herself_: Locke isn´t yo…Nothing.

Jack _dancing inside, ´cause he knows that she meant to say ´Locke isn´t you_.: Come on, Kate, just admit it – you are jealous.

Kate _shocked_: I´m NOT jealous.

Jack _teasingly_: Oh, I think you are…

Kate _continues in fighting tone, which amuses him because he knows he hit the heart of the problem_: Well, you think wrong. Why would I be jealous?

Jack _smirking_: I was asking myself the same question.

Kate _stands up angrily_: Oh, I can´t believe it! Men! It always has to be about you, doesn´t it! When a woman´s in a bad mood, it **_always_** has to be because…

Jack _under breath_: Oh, God, here it goes again...

Kate _fuming_: WHAT did you say!

Jack _quickly_: Nothing.

Kate: No, say it, I wanna hear it. Here goes what?

Jack _little bit scared by now, mutters_: pms.

Kate: What? I didn´t hear you.

Jack _almost whispering_: pms.

Kate _furiously gesturing with her hands_: Typical! If it isn´t about them, then it´s pms! What else could it be! One day I swear I´ll…

But she didn´t finish what she would do, because in that moment Jack stood up abruptly and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him. She forgot everything immediately: her anger, Juliet, guavas… They just stood there for a few minutes, exploring and tasting each other´s mouth, wanting to know every little corner… Jack was the first one to back away, still holding her close to him.

Kate _still holding her eyes closed_: Wow, that was…

Jack: She never wanted to seduce me, Kate. And even if she did, it wouldn´t work.

Kate _opens her eyes_: I guess I owe her an apology, then.

Jack: I guess you do.

Kate: So, Jack… What does this mean?

Jack _grinning_: I think it´s pretty obvious what it means.

Kate: Then, we´re together now?

Jack: I think we are.

Kate: Oh, okay…Uhm, then I can say it…Jack, I…I love you.

He kisses her again, then takes her hand in his and starts dragging her towards the beach.

Jack: Come on…We should go back to the beach. It´s getting dark.

Kate _shocked that she just said him **the** words; and he said nothing back_: O-okay.

Jack _opens his mouth, but then remembers what Claire told him; smiling_: Oh and, Kate - ´Guava´ loves you, too.


End file.
